marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 166
. In order to repay the debt of honor, Fireheart purchased the Daily Bugle in in order to turn it into a pro-Spider-Man paper to repair Spider-Man's reputation. After the wall-crawler leaves, Thomas Fireheart hopes that Spider-Man is killed while in London as it would put an end to the debt that he is honor-bound to follow. Meanwhile, at an East Rockport mansion, the Maggia hosts a meeting with local crime bosses to discuss their current economic problems. Among those in attendance are the Kingpin, Hammerhead, Tombstone, and the Chameleon. The Kingpin insists that there is no crisis, but the Chameleon points out that his profits are down by 50%, his assistant had been killed, and a number of super-villains attacked his office tower.The Arranger was murdered . The attack on the Kingpin's office by Goliath, Titania and the Brothers Grim happened in - , while the Bettle later attacked it in . As the Chameleon's report continues, Hammerhead muses that the Maggia may ask them to muscle into the Kingpin's territory and promises Tombstone a share of the enterprise when that happens. Tombstone is then sent out to get coffee, one of the Kingpin's men suggests he leave Hammerhead and rejoin the Kingpin's gang. In response, Hammerhead throws the thug through the door into the meeting room. Tombstone explains that the man slipped and walks out. The Kingpin notices that Tombstone didn't mention how the man tried to buy his loyalty and finds this curious and decides they must talk once all this is over. Later, at JFK International Airport, Peter Parker is saying goodbye to his wife Mary Jane before his trip to London.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. Mary Jane is upset that Peter is going as they haven't seen much of each other due to the fact that Peter had been touring the country to promote his book "Webs"."Webs" is a book of photographs Peter has taken of Spider-Man over the years. It was published in . Peter still needs to do this and leaves to catch his plane. Mary Jane begins to cry, feeling as though they are breaking-up, even though Peter is only going to London for a few days. Mary Jane bumps into Jason Jerome, a fellow actor, whose character was written out of "Secret Hospital" around the same time Mary Jane joined the cast. He has just returned from an acting gig in England. The two agree to meet up for dinner the following day to catch up. Mary Jane is unaware that Jerome has less than honorable motivations. Once in London, Peter quickly changes into Spider-Man so he can try and track down Knight and Fogg. He decides to start by going to the Scotland Yard for information. However, before he can figure out the location of their headquarters, he hears an explosion. The blast came from the 1st Bank of London, where a gang of costumed thieves is robbing the establishment. Spider-Man catches them by surprise and webs them all up. When the police arrive, Spider-Man is introduced to Inspector MacDougal of the Scotland Yard. The wall-crawler asks the inspector what he knows about Knight and Fogg. MacDougal brings Spider-Man back to the police station, where the web-slinger tells him how he is seeking Knight and Fogg to bring them to justice for murdering the Arranger. In response, MacDougal tells the masked hero everything he knows about the two men. He explains that Malcolm Knight and Thomas Fogg grew up together in Liverpool and from a young age they are hooligans. Malcolm and his brother Leo were orphans who were adopted by Edgar Fogg, a bitter old drunk. The only person who could control Malcolm and Thomas was Thomas' older sister Evelyn. The two youths grew up to be petty thugs who were contract killers for a local mob boss. Five years ago, the pair were sent to deal with Professor Henry Lewis who had racked up a considerable debt. They confronted Lewis at the North Umbridge energy Research Laboratory. When Fogg shot the scientist, he fell into one of his machines causing it to go haywire. While Lewis died, Knight and Fogg found themselves transformed. They gained abilities that fit their names, Thomas Fogg being able to transform into a green gaseous form while Thomas Knight could transform into an armored being. When Spider-Man asks where he can find the two killers, Inspector MacDougal explains that they have likely returned home to Liverpool. There, Evelyn Fogg escorts her father home from the Black Bell Inn, complaining about his excessive drinking habits. As they head home, they are unawawre that they are being followed by Spider-Man. However, the wall-crawler is spotted by Fogg who sneaks up on the hero. Ambushed, Spider-Man is helpless against Fogg's attack. Knight then takes the hero and is about to run him through, when Evelyn begs him not to harm the wall-crawler. Instead of killing the hero outright, Knight tosses the hero over the bridge into the water below. At that moment back in New York City, Mary Jane wakes up screaming her husband's name, and fears that something may have happened to Peter. Sometime later, Peter Parker awakens to find himself aboard a boat called the Sally Anne. He is told that he was pulled out of the water by the captain. When his first mate asks Peter who he is, Parker is shocked to discover that he doesn't remember. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Inspector MacDougal * * * * * Scott Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and MJ's Loft ** ** *** * , ** *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * "Sally Ann", a Fishing Boat | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}